


Please Never, Ever, Leave Me

by neadevar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Depression, Love, M/M, OH GOD YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY, Suicide, ereri, riren - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please never, ever leave me. Just stay right here, always by my side....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Never, Ever, Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this wow so manly Mickey I think we need to have a talk

_This happiness surpasses me._  
 _Just running up and down my spine_  
 _Whenever I'm around you_  
 _My smile beings to shine._

Eren was in the hospital. He was dying. And it was his fault, Eren’s that is. He was the one who took the pills. He was the one who decided to take this path in life. And he didn’t even tell him. He didn’t tell anyone. There was no suicide note, no phone call, and if Levi hadn’t come home when he did he’d be at his funeral, not the hospital room.

And it _hurt._

Levi didn’t leave his bedside. He snuck in after the nurses kicked him out, made sure to hide when they came in to check on the comatose boy. He was always there, holding his hand and watching the heart monitor. He thought those beeps would annoy him after a while, but all they did was give him hope that Eren would wake up. He kept hoping that he would open those god damn blue eyes and look at him. He kept waiting for Eren to apologize for doing this to him. It _hurt!_ And he didn’t even seem to realize how much Levi was hurting. He didn’t move to squeeze his hand or cry because he felt guilty for trying to leave him. Was it his fault? Was he the reason Eren decided to try to end his own life?

Please just open your eyes.

_The love I feel for you_  
 _is quite hard for anyone to find._  
 _You're the one that I want to_  
 _wake up next to,_  
 _and just give us_  
 _Your beautiful blue eyes._

The radio had been going since Eren was in the hospital. Levi made the nurses keep it going. He knew how important music was to the boy. He was hoping that maybe he could hear it. Maybe he could even hear Levi singing along with it at times. Levi hardly ever sang, and when he did it was only for Eren. He’d sing him back to sleep when he had nightmares of watching his mother killed. He’d sing to him to calm him down when he had his panic attacks.

Could he hear him?

 _“Please never, ever leave me. Just stay right here, always by my side,_ ” Levi had to sing quietly. If the nurses found him here they’d never let him visit again. Levi couldn’t bear the thought.

The mechanical breathing was the same. The machine keeping Eren alive made occasional beeps and whirs. It hurt to hear.

It hurt to feel him too.

Eren’s hand was cold in Levi’s. It had been since he first got into the hospital. He used to be so warm, to the point Levi would have to toss off the blankets at night or he might drown in his own sweat. Eren was like a sun. And now he was practically dead. His sun was practically dead.

_Your beauty radiates_  
 _just like the sun._  
 _When I'm around you,_  
 _I tend to lose my breath._  
 _There's no doubt_  
 _that you're the one._

“God damn it Eren,” he hissed, pulling his hand up so he could kiss his fingertips, “Why didn’t you tell me. I could have helped you. We could have fixed this.” _I could have been there. Why didn’t you let be there?_

No response, not even a twitch. Not that Levi expected one. He talked to Eren all the time, maybe even more then he sang to him. But if the boy heard him he didn’t give any signs. He just laid there lifeless.

_Your great smile makes me feel alive._  
 _Your flawless personality,_  
 _combined with your godly looks,_  
 _makes you more than perfect._

“I just want to see you smile again, please.”

_Please never, ever leave me._  
 _Just stay right here,_  
 _Always by my side._

“I love you so much. How could you do this to me? It hurts Eren. God it fucking hurts. Just come back to me.” The ending of the song was coming up, and Levi took a deep breath, “ _Please never, ever leave me. Just stay right here, always by my side.”_

Then the heart monitor flat lined, and Levi let out an agonized scream. 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY  
> The song is Adrienne by Chiodos by the way. The tune I guess doesn't really work well for the song but I love the lyrics so yeah. I kind of imagined it just playing softly in the background so Levi wouldn't get caught and him just singing it really depressive like


End file.
